This continuation application requests support for the Viruses, Nucleic Acids and Cancer (VNAC) training program at Vanderbilt University. The program provides interdisciplinary training for pre- and postdoctoral scientists who seek to understand molecular and cellular processes important in carcinogenesis. 29 faculty members from the Departments of Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Cancer Biology, Cell Biology, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, and Pediatrics serve as preceptors in the VNAC program. These faculty provide a stable, well funded and highly interactive group of investigators working in the following areas of contemporary cancer research: (i) virus replication and virus-cell interactions; (ii) signal transduction; (iii) transcription control; (iv) DNA recombination, replication and cell cycle; (v) DNA replication, repair and recombination; and (vi) bioregulation by proteolysis; and (vii) genomics and proteomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The application initially requests support for 8 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees, but the training focus will shift during the proposed funding period to emphasize postdoctoral training. Most students who wish to pursue graduate training at Vanderbilt in one of the seven basic medical science departments apply to and are admitted by the Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Basic Medical Science (IGP). The IGP provides a highly effective recruiting vehicle, a core curriculum in basic medical science, formal instruction on responsible conduct in research, and full financial support for graduate students in the first year. Furthermore, the IGP has greatly enhanced the recruitment of underrepresented minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Admission of predoctoral trainees into the VNAC program occurs after the first year of graduate studies, and is based on the recommendations of the faculty preceptor to the Advisory Committee. The Advisory Committee consider the academic qualifications of the student and whether the research problem is cancer-related. Trainees are required to satisfy the degree requirements of the preceptor's home department, and other requirements of this training program. In particular, the student must: (i) complete at least two advanced courses relating to advanced virology, growth control or cancer, (ii) actively participate in the weekly journal club discussions given by VNAC faculty, and (iii) attend weekly Departmental and Cancer Center seminars. [unreadable] [unreadable] Postdoctoral trainees hold Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees and are appointed upon the advice of the Advisory Committee after being nominated by a preceptor. Postdoctoral recruiting will be enhanced by University sponsored awards. In addition to training in cancer research, postdoctoral fellows will have opportunities to enhance their career development through the following programs: (i) "Leadership Development in Cancer Research," (ii) "Bridges to Independence Research Awards," and (iii) "Masters of Science in Clinical Investigation." [unreadable] [unreadable]